31 Halloweens with Alex and Olivia
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: 31 Halloweens with Alex and Olivia. AU. Starting at chapter 4, this story will be written in the 3rd person POV.
1. 1999

Title: 31 Halloweens with Alex and Olivia

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: K+

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, an empty box of old candy canes, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

Author's Note 2: This is most definitely an AU. It starts in 1999 and ends in 2030. For the sake of arguments, nothing will be too different after 2012. That way I don't have to try to come up with weird new gadgets.

Ages: Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, Trevor Langan, and Rebecca (Becca) Hendrix are all 16. Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn, George Huang, and Dean Porter are all 17. Amanda Rollins is 14, and Nick Amaro is 15.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: 1999

I stand in the corner of the large room, looking at other party-goers, searching for a familiar face in the sea of unfamiliar ones. Not finding one, I lean back against the wall, sigh, and close my eyes. This isn't my crowd; these aren't my people; why did I even think coming here would be a good idea?

Oh, yeah. I didn't. But how could I possibly say no when my best friend, Abbie Carmichael, was giving me her best pouty face? I couldn't. Which is exactly why I'm here now.

_Where is Abbie anyways? _I ask myself even though I know full well that Abbie is currently hiding in one of the mansion's many rooms doing God only knows what with her girlfriend, Serena Southerlyn.

I open my eyes and look down at the watch on my left wrist. 10:47. Damn it. Still too early for me to go home. Mom will still be awake, losing herself in a bottle of her favorite vodka. I close my eyes again and let my head rest against the wall. I know I should at least attempt to socialize, but I just can't bring myself to talk to anyone. Instead, I let myself get lost in the loud music that seems to vibrate my entire being. It's a trick I've learned over the years of being the brunt of my mother's drunken rampages.

I stay like this for a few minutes, just taking in the sounds of the party. I open my eyes slowly to see my other best friend, Elliot Stabler, standing next to me with an extra drink in his hand. I take the drink from him, and he taps his cup against mine in a silent cheers. I take a big gulp, the liquid burning my throat at the contact.

"What the hell, Elliot? What'd you give me?" I ask, punching his arm with my free hand.

Elliot shrugs and chuckles. "No clue. Langan's brother brought it."

"And you just thought you'd drink it?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm going home tonight."

"Why not?"

"The entire football team's going up to Dean Porter's family's cabin after the party."

"Oh. What are you doing here now then?"

"Langan invited the football team. I think it's more appropriate to ask you what you're doing here, though. You aren't usually one for parties."

"Abbie invited me."

"Abbie Carmichael?"

"Yeah."

"How'd she get invited?"

I shrug. "She's dating Langan's cousin."

"Which cousin?"

"Serena Southerlyn."

"Where is she?"

"Abbie? Somewhere in the house, I think. She took off with Serena when we got here. I haven't seen her since."

"Feeling up to finding her?"

"Not really. I'd like every vision I have of the two of them to continue to be completely innocent."

"Not me."

"Quit being a pig, Stabler."

"I can't help it; I'm a guy."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Casey? She's not my girlfriend. We're just hookin' up."

"She sure looks like your girlfriend when she's holding your hand at school." I smirk.

Elliot shoves me, making me spill some of my drink on my brand new leather jacket. "Shut up, Benson. Where's your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Becca Hendrix."

"She's not my girlfriend, Elliot. We just eat lunch together because Abbie's been spending lunch with Serena in the parking garage."

"Yeah, you eat somethin'," Elliot mumbles.

I punch him as hard as I possibly can, feeling the blush creep up my neck. "Shut up, Elliot. I do not."

"Lighten up, Benson," he says, smirking and rubbing the spot on his arm where I punched him. "I was only kiddin'."

"Whatever," I say. "I need some air."

I make my way through the crowded, fog-filled room to the backyard. Luckily, it's cold enough outside to chase almost everyone inside, leaving the backyard empty except for myself and a girl with long blond hair.

She's sitting on a log at the edge of the forest, her light blue sweater wrapped elegantly around her shoulders. I can tell she's crying by the way her back hunches slightly, as though she's still trying to maintain her obviously classy upbringing. She must hear me walking through the crunchy leaves because her posture straightens and she rubs at her eyes before turning to face me.

"Sorry," I say, mentally cursing myself for staring at her. "I didn't know anyone else was out here." I turn to go back into the house, but her voice stops me.

"No, it's fine," she says, her voice faltering slightly. I turn back around and walk towards her. Sitting on the log next to her, I can feel the heat emanating from her body. In the back of my mind I wonder if she has a fever or something.

"I'm Olivia," I saw, not really looking at her.

"Alex."

"Are you okay, Alex?" I ask a few minutes later.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I'm fine," she says unconvincingly.

"You don't really expect me to buy that, do you? Listen, I may be a stranger, Alex, but I'm a really good listener if you feel like talking."

She rubs at her eyes ferociously before she speaks. "You don't really want to hear about my problems."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a complete stranger. Why would you?"

"What's your last name, Alex?"

"What?"

"What's your last name?" I ask again.

"Cabot. Why?"

"Well, Alex, which I'm guessing is short for Alexandra, Cabot, my last name's Benson. Now you can't say we're complete strangers."

"Who are you, Olivia Benson? Why are you so different from everyone else at this party?"

"Because I don't belong here. This group of people aren't my people."

"Then why'd you come?"

"Abbie Carmichael invited me."

"So you're not here to crash it?"

"No."

"Damn. I could've used a partner in crime." Alex smirks.

"I should've known you were trouble, Alex Cabot. It's Halloween night and you're practically dressed like a nun," I say, gesturing toward her light blue jeans and sweater.

"I am not," she says, trying to contain her laughter. "You're like dressed like a nun!"

"I am not! How many nuns have you seen wearing a leather jacket?"

"Not very many. What're you supposed to be then?"

"Trouble." I smirk.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Trouble? That's not a costume, Olivia."

"Yes, it is."

"How?"

I shrug. "No idea."

"You're an odd girl, Olivia Benson."

"Are you still upset?"

"Not really."

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Okay. What is it?"

"If we somehow manage to end up at the same place next Halloween, I'll tell you why I was upset. Deal?"

"Deal." I say, shaking her hand.

"It was nice talking to you, Olivia Benson," she says, standing up and walking toward the house.

"It was nice talking to you too, Alex Cabot," I call after her. Her hips sway as she walks. I groan inwardly. Somehow, this girl is going to be the death of me.

.

* * *

Author's Note: So that's the end of 1999. I have vague plans for the next few chapters, but if there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to send me a message or leave it in the comments.


	2. 2000

Title: 31 Halloweens with Alex and Olivia Chapter 2

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: I took a major liberty with the song used in this chapter. It came out in 2011, not 2000. But this is fiction, so who really cares? Lyrics are written like _**this**_.

* * *

Chapter 2: 2000

"Is there a reason I had to come all the way out here?" I ask, sitting unceremoniously in the seat across from Elliot.

Elliot looks up from the plate of pancakes in front of him. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't risk anyone we know overhearing us."

"Are you kidding me, Elliot? It's 5:30 in the morning. No one we know is even awake yet," I say, trying my best not to scream at him. "What's so important that we have to sneak around?"

"Kathy's pregnant."

"Who's Kathy?"

"My girlfriend."

"I thought Casey was your girlfriend."

"She's my other girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me, Elliot?"

Elliot, for his part, has the good sense to look embarrassed. "I'm serious, Liv. Now I don't know what to do."

"You're gonna be a dad, Elliot. You have to step up to the plate."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Have you thought about joining the military? They offer a signing bonus."

"I have. I have an appointment with a recruiter after school today."

"I think you should talk to your parents first, see what they say."

"I can't tell them she's pregnant, Liv."

I roll my eyes. "You're gonna have to, El. She's gonna start showing soon."

"How soon?"

"How far along is she?"

"Four weeks."

"You have about seven or eight weeks before she starts showing."

Elliot rubs his face with his hands. "What am I gonna do, Liv?"

I lean back in my chair and take a sip of my coffee. "I don't know, El. What do you want to do?"

"I want to step up and take care of Kathy and this baby. I think I'm gonna marry her."

Coffee almost comes out of my nose. "You're gonna marry her?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Well, good for you, Elliot. Now, I gotta get going. See you at school?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"The Halloween costume shop."

"You haven't gotten your costume yet, Benson?"

"No. What are you going to Langan's party as?"

"Kathy and I are going as a football player and a cheerleader. Only she's gonna be the football player and I'm gonna be the cheerleader." He grins.

"I don't actually know how I feel about that," I say, rolling my eyes.

He smirks. "C'mon, Liv. You know you've always wanted to see me in a skirt."

"Actually, no, I don't. But I obviously won't be able to change your mind, so I'm just gonna go before you make me nauseous. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

I open the door to leave the diner and literally walk into one Alex Cabot.

"Hey! Watch where you're—" she starts before her cheeks flash bright red. "Oh. Olivia Benson, what are you doing here?"

I stuff my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and shrug. "Meeting a friend for breakfast. You?"

"Grabbing a coffee before school."

"What time do you have to be in?"

"8:30."

"Then why are you getting your coffee so early?"

"The costume shop is open and I need a costume for tonight, but I need a coffee first. Are you going tonight?"

"Where?"

"Trevor Langan's party. I heard you were invited."

"Oh, yeah? Who told you that?"

"Abbie told Serena and Serena told me. So will I see you there?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What will you be dressed as?"

"Well, Cabot, I guess you'll just have to wait and see," I say, a teasing tone to my voice.

Alex rolls her eyes. "You haven't gotten a costume yet, have you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. Come with me; we'll pick out our costumes together."

"Are you sure? I'm sure you have plenty of other friends that would love to go with you."

"Yes, but I'm not trying to impress them," she says with a wink.

—**That Night—**

I make my way through the crowded room to Elliot who, true to his word, is wearing a cheerleading outfit – skirt and everything.

"You look very peppy, Elliot," I say, smirking at him.

"Shut up, Benson," he says, glaring at me. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Could you at least try to guess?"

"James Dean?"

"I knew our movie nights would pay off. Where's Kathy?"

"Dancing with her friends," he says, looking over my left shoulder into the crowd. "Where's Abbie?"

I shrug. "With Serena. Have you seen Alex?"

His eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. "Alex?"

"Alex Cabot?"

"How do you know her?"

"How do _you_ know her?"

"She's the governor's daughter. Everyone knows her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"

"No! God damn it, Elliot. Now what do I do?"

"You guys are just friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"We've only hung out twice – at last year's party and this morning we went to the costume shop together."

"Then you're just friends. Relax, Benson," he says, slapping my shoulder. "Now, I'm gonna go dance with Kathy. I'd invite you, but I'm sure you'd rather go find Cabot." He winks at me.

"Have fun, El."

"You too."

I make my way through the kitchen, grabbing two drinks as I go, to the backyard. I immediately see Alex sitting in the exact same spot as last year.

Sitting next to her, I hand her both of the drinks. "Hold these for a second." I shrug off my jackets and wrap it around her shoulders. "You look like you're freezing."

"Well, my knight in shining…denim and leather, it's about time you showed up."

"Sorry," I say, not sounding sorry at all. "I got caught up talking to Elliot."

"Elliot?"

It hits me then how different our groups of friends are. "Elliot Stabler. He's been my best friend since we were in diapers. He's on the football team with Trevor."

"I didn't know you two were close."

"We are. I'm his rock. Without me, he'd have repopulated the world by now." I chuckle slightly, knowing it's only half true.

"So are you two…together?" she asks, blushing ferociously.

I try to contain my laughter, but I find it almost impossible. Alex frowns at me. I take a deep breath and compose myself. "No. No, we're not. He's, uh, he's not really my type."

She looks at me, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What exactly is your type, Miss Benson?"

"Everything he's not."

"So you don't like cocky, football-playing guys?"

"No, I mean, I don't like guys in _that_ sense at all."

"Oh." Realization hits her. "_Oh_. Okay. Good."

"Good?"

"Good."

"Why?"

"Now I know all my flirting won't be in vain."

"You were flirting with me?"

Alex chuckles. "You're not really that oblivious, are you, Olivia? Of course I've been flirting with you. I mean, have you seen yourself? Who are you supposed to be, anyways? James Dean?"

"Exactly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering what you needed the vest and boots for when you bought them this morning. Good job."

"Thanks." I look at her costume. "Looks like you went with Sexy Librarian."

She bites her bottom lip. "Do you like it?"

My mouth goes dry. "Yeah. I do."

Before either of us can say another word, Ed Sheeran's "Lego House" starts playing from inside the house.

"I love this song," we say at the same time.

I chuckle, and stand up and reach out my hand. "Dance with me," I say.

She smiles, slips my jacket all the way on, and takes my hand. I pull her close to me and rest my hands on her hips. She locks both hands behind my neck.

_**I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house. If things go wrong, we can knock it down. My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind. It's all for you.**_

_**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm. If you're broken, I will mend you, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now.**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you get down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.**_

_**I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in. If things go right, we can frame it and put you on a wall. And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before. Now I'll surrender my heart, and swap it for yours.**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you get down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.**_

_**Don't hold me down. I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take.**_

_**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm. If you're broken, I will mend you, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now. **_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you get down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you get down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you get down. And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now.**_

We stay standing, locked in the same position, even after the song ends.

"I think I want to kiss you," I say.

"You think?" Alex teases.

"I know I want to kiss you."

"Then do it."

The kiss is chaste and perfect, and her lips are soft and warm against mine. And there's nothing I'd like more than to stand there and kiss her forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Olivia's Costume: dark blue straight-leg jeans, a white button-up, a grey vest, and a leather jacket.

Also, if you get a chance, listen to that song. It's completely amazing.


	3. 2001

Title: 31 Halloweens with Alex and Olivia Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: I really wanted to have this story done for Halloween, but that may be impossible. I'm so sorry! I'll try to get a bunch done this weekend, and get them posted. Just hang in there with me!

.

* * *

Chapter 3: 2001

"Benson!"

I spin around wildly, looking for the voice the called my name. I see him over in the corner of the little cafe. I make my way over and sit in the chair across from him. "Elliot," I say, nodding my head. "How's the baby?"

"She's great," he says, a goofy grin on his face. "Four months old and already sleeping through the night. It's great."

"How's Kathy?"

"Stressed. She's trying to balance school and taking care of a baby. I try to be there as much as I can, but I'm working to support the both of them."

"On top of going to school."

"Yeah. At least we graduate soon."

"Not soon enough, though."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Benson. June's only eight months away."

"Yeah, eight months of torture."

"Speaking of torture," he says, a smirk forming, "how's Alex?"

I slam my cup on the table and jump out of my chair. "Damn it! I gotta get over to her house. Today's our anniversary!"

"Already?"

"Yeah!"

"What'd you get her?"

"Nothing."

"It's still early, Liv. Let's go find something for her."

"She's gonna know."

"Not if you don't tell her."

"What am I supposed to get her?"

"What does she like?"

"Nice things? I don't know, El."

Elliot rolls his eyes. "And you've been with this girl for a year? You suck as a girlfriend, Liv."

"I make up for it in other ways, Stabler."

"Oh really? Which ways are those?"

I smirk. "Absolutely none of your business."

"Whatever, Liv. I know you; you'll tell me soon."

"I highly doubt that, Elliot."

"Why?"

"It's private."

"Private as in...?"

"Yeah, that kind of private."

"Oh. Yeah, I don't wanna know about it then."

I chuckle. "I didn't think you would."

I stand at Alex's door, clutching the little box in my hands.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Alex's voice says from directly behind me.

I spin around, nearly losing my balance in the process, and she pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "Have I ever stood you up before?"

She pulls out oof the hung and looks into my eyes. "Never."

"Then why would I start on our first anniversary?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Happy anniversary," she says, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Happy anniversary." I hand her the little blue box in my hands. "It's not much."

"Oh, Liv," she says, taking the box from me. "You didn't have to get me anything."

I shrug. "I wanted to. Now will you open the box?"

Aex smirks as she purposefully opens the box as slow as she possibly can. "It's beautiful!" She pulls the simple gold necklace out of the box and takes a closer look at the pendant. "Is that a gavel? It is a gavel! You remembered?"

"Of course."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Only all the time."

"So it's pointless to mention it again?"

"Not at all."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I got you something."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

I close my eyes and feel her put something on my wrist. "Can Iopen my eyes yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a very good reason."

"You'll have to accept it anyways."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, if you don't, you won't get your other gift tonight."

"What is it?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Well there's no way I'll be able to focus at school now."

"Maybe we should take the day off," Alex says, a hint of mischief in her voice.

I gulp, my mouth suddenly feeling impossibly dry. "Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not. I can understand if you'd rather just go to school."

"No! I mean, of course I'd rather not go to school."

"Then stay here with me. My parents won't be home until late, which means we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"No. But I would like to see what you put on my wrist."

"Then open your eyes."

I open my eyes and look down. On my wrist is a beautiful silver charm bracelet. "Alex, it's beautiful."

She looks shy. "Really? You like it?"

"Like it? I love it."

"Good."

"What's the charm?"

"An emerald."

"Your birthstone. What about the charm next to it?"

"An opal."

"What's that one for?"

"October."

"Our anniversary."

"Exactly."

"I love it. I love you," I say, pulling her close and kissing her.

"I love you too. Now let's get inside."

"As you wish." I pick her up and carry her into the house.


	4. 2002

Title: 31 Halloweens with Alex and Olivia Chapter 4

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 4: 2002

Olivia sits on her bed in her dorm, sipping coffee from the mug Alex got her before school started, and constantly checking her phone for a text from the blonde. Finally, after an hour and a half of waiting, it pings with a message.

**Liv, can't make it up there tonight. We have an exam in the morning, going to spend tonight studying. See you this weekend. Love, Alex.**

Olivia sighs and drops her phone on her bed. Looking around the room, she rolls her eyes at the decorations she had put up for their anniversary. She had known going into college that Alex would be busy and would not be able to make it up every time they planned, but it still hurt. Getting off her bed, she starts pulling down the decorations until she hears a knock on her door.

"Benson," a familiar voice yells through the door. "Open your damn door."

Olivia laughs and opens the door. "What do you want, Elliot?"

"You're coming with me," Elliot says, grabbing Olivia's arm. He pulls her down the hallway behind him, barely giving her time to shut the door behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

xxxxxxx

"Times Square?" Olivia asks. "What are we doing here, Elliot?"

"Will you just shut up and hold on, Liv? I'm looking for someone." Elliot scans the crowd, finding the person he's looking for within a few minutes. Grabbing Olivia's arm, he pulls her through the crowd.

As they fight their way through people, Olivia swears she can hear her and Alex's song playing faintly in the distance. As they get closer to their destination, the music gets louder and the crowd gets thinner. Finally, Elliot comes to an abrupt stop.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he says, disappearing the way they just came from.

"What?" Olivia says to herself, looking around. Then she spots her.

Alex is standing in the middle of a group of people, a boombox above her head. Olivia smiles widely, feeling like her heart might burst.

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me.**_

As the song ends, Alex sets the boombox on the ground, and Olivia runs toward her, pulling her into a searing kiss that Alex returns enthusiastically.

"I thought you couldn't make it," Olivia says, when they finally break apart.

"I needed to fool you. Did it work?"

"Obviously." Olivia chuckles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Happy anniversary, Liv."

"Happy anniversary, Alex."

* * *

.

So that was an awful long wait for such a short chapter, I know. I apologize. I also apologize for switching this to the 3rd person POV. The next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday.


End file.
